United Trade Committee of Jaron
''This page pertains to the collaborative "Thrive Universe" project, and is not necessarily part of Thrive's official development. More information here and here '' "The Hive Prospers"~National Motto and Battle Cry Government Structure The United Trade Committee's structure greatly resembles that of a multi-national corporation. Rich individuals can buy 'Votes' (the equivalent of shares), which allow them to vote on any and all government matters. Individuals with a lot of votes get to sit on the Trade Committee (the equivalent of a committee of largest shareholders),where they can directly influence policy. The head of government is the Chairman (the equivalent of a CEO), who is elected by the Voters. The Committee also appoints lower Representatives (the equivalent of a local CEO) to rule certain parts of their territory. The old Hive Governments usually act as the governments of planetary regions and cities. The Committee's capital city is the city of Jekor, on the planet Jaron. Being a member state of the Commonwealth of Stars, the Committee is also under the influence of the Senate and the Emperor. Foreign Policy and Relations In general, the Committee prefers trade and diplomacy over war and violence, although it isn't opposed to raiding if diplomacy fails. The Committee tends to put their own benefit above that of others, and will do anything to ensure the safety and health of its citizens. The Committee is a member state, and founding member of the Commonwealth of Stars, and regularly sends representatives and senators to the Senate. The Committee has good relations with all other member states, and is one of the main driving forces of the Commonwealth's economy. The Committee has also pushed for a Commonwealth-wide currency, and an independent organisation to regulate and encourage trade between the various member states. Domestic Policy The Committee mainly deals with trade and interstellar colonisation, and leaves most other affairs to the Hives. The Committee maintains a free market, with limited regulation, and often gives funds to starting or struggling corporations. It also tries to attract as much tourism as possible, especially from other Commonwealth member-states. The government spends a minimal budget on police forces, as crime is rare thanks to the eusocial instincts of it's main species. The Committee also greatly invests in stellar exploration, in order to find new materials and resource deposits to fuel it's economy. The position of 'Trader-Explorer' is seen as one of the most honourable positions possible, only beneath that of a rich businessman. The Committee also commonly sells the resource deposits these Trader-Explorers find to large corporations, before they are actually found. Military The Committee's military mainly consists of a space fleet (usually referred to as 'the Fleet' or sometimes 'the Jaron Fleet'). This fleet's main duty is to protect trade convoys from pirates. The military mainly uses 'Hit and Miss' tactics, where they quickly jump into a system, destroy and raid as much things as possible and then flee as quickly as possible. Due to this, the Fleet largely consists of smaller ships with fast engines. The Committee has also invested in drones used to collect space debris of destroyed ships. Due to it's smaller size, and lack of big ships, the Jaron Fleet is mainly used to defend the Committee and other Commonwealth member states in times of war. The Committee mostly leaves the actual fighting to the militaries of other member states. Territory and Population The Committee controls about 50 star sytems and 20 colonies. The most important of these planets is the capital planet of Jaron, in the Ralij star system. The population of the Committee consists of: ~600 billion Jre, ~5 billion Commonwealth species and ~5 million non-Commonwealth species.